Mosmorda-mordmora
by lyaser53
Summary: Its Ten years after the war, Harry discovers a spell that will send him back 17 years into the past, He also finds one that will bind all the horcruxes back into Tom riddle and kill him at the same time. The one thing is it must be cast into the killing curse as tom fires it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mosmorda-mordmora**_

_**Harry Potter & Hermione Granger**_

_**I do not own Harry Potter**_

_**Ten years Have past since the final battle!**_

Harry Potter, Was at the table in Number 12 Grimauld Place.

Kreacher had passed from this world only days before. He hadn't been much help these last two years...But Harry knew if he had given him clothes it would have been a death sentence for his old friend. Kreacher had been his only company since his break with Ginny the second year after the battle. She was to much of a fan girl and Harry couldn't take it any more. He had known deep down his true love had always been Hermione. She had married Ron not long after she finished Hogwarts, and now lived in a loveless marriage with a drunk Ron Weasley. Ron had washed out of the auror core not long after there marriage. He was now a clerk in his brothers shop in Hogsmead. Hermione worked for the ministry paid the bills while Ron drank himself stupid every night. Harry had given up seeing them he couldn't bear to see the woman he loved crying all the time. There was no divorce in the wizarding world, it was a life time bond.

Harry sat night after night going the through the old Black Library. He never knew what for, but some thing had to be done. He was cleaning the attic one morning and found a box of books, One was old with no title, hand written in old English script. As he quickly scanned the pages he realized it was on soul magic...He set it aside as he noticed the ritual to make Horcruxes. The next book was older still the pages were almost totally disintegrated and yet it was typed. He felt it odd, He took the books to the library and carefully began to read and take notes. As he was reading the soul magic book he found a spell that would draw all Horcruxes back to there Original body. As he slowly closed the ancient tome, He silently cursed Mrs Weasley. These were the books she had hidden so long ago. When they first stayed at Grimauld Place.

As he sat alone all the memory's came flooding back..Those who died, Fred who died in the battle, George that took his own life six months latter. Sirius The only Family he had ever really known. Remus and Tonks leaving little teddy alone in the world. Collin Creevey and all the others. Harry sat in tears for each of them as he had so many times before.

As he opened the book that was typed it was a book of arithrimancy concerning time travel. The only spell it gave sent you back exactly 17 years.

Harry jumped from the table. His mind working overtime. He had not truly slept in weeks. He needed one more book. If he were to do this he would need a spell to lift the trace. He would be ten years old if he returned today. He thought he could find the way to lift the trace.

It was time to go back The day before his birthday would be perfect.

With these 2 spells he could stop the war before it started, save hundreds of lives. He could also tell Hermine he loves her. He needed one more spell. The one to lift the trace. It was time to go to the ministry.

Still being the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world did have its advantages. As he entered the ministry archives The young girl at the desk just swooned. Being a member of the Wizengomot Didn't hurt either. He went to the special dispensation spell section and began to search.

He found exactly what he was looking for. The old pureblood section. It seems all Pureblood children had the trace lifted as soon as they returned home, from Hogwarts. Only the muggle borns and half bloods would not know of this the chilren were told told and memory charm not allowing the to mention it was added to the spell.

Harry broke it down now all was ready. It was time to get ready to return to the past!


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to Hermione

_**Mosmorda-mordmora**_ _**Must talk to Hermione**_ After Harry went to bed that night, He realized once he left this time line everything would be changed. He lay in bed alone thinking. Should I or shouldn't I. Hermione was the only one he ever trusted with these questions. He resolved that the next morning, he would go ask Hermione to lunch! Harry left early for the ministry, He had cleaned him self up, wore his best robes Made sure even his unruly Mop of hair was tamed as best he could. He went to Hermiones office in the control of magical creatures office. Sat down in the waiting room to talk to her. Harry was even an hour early. Susan her new secretary Entered a few minutes latter...She was a pretty girl just out of Hogwarts, blond long hair blue eyes with a body most men would drool over. When she saw Harry waiting she tried to make a move on him! "Mister Potter, What are you doing here so early!" As she flipped her hair and smiled a smile that would melt most men...Harry didn't really even notice. "Oh, I have a few errands to run in Diagon alley today...I thought I'd Ask Mrs Weasley To lunch!" He replied With out even a hint of flirtatiousness. Susan was totally deflated. "She hasn't made it in yet today would you like me to leave her a message... For you!" Still attempting to curry favor with Harry. Just then Hermione Burst through the door, A stack of papers in arms, that she could barely see over. Barking orders as she walked...never even seeing Harry. "Susan, Did you owl Bagnold...Like I told you..he only has three days to Turn his house elves he been mistreating them again...You did send out the order and the papers relieving of the rights to bond with one again! Susan turned bright red. No Mrs. Weasley, The owlrey was empty last night, it goes out with the first post this morning!" Harry stood smiling, Remembering Spew or S.P.E.W. Hermione hated having it called Spew. Looking at her, he was realizing she had just become even more beautiful over the years. Just as Hermione was about to enter her office Susan spoke up. "Oh...Mrs. Weasley, you have a visitor, Mr. Potter would like a minute of your time. She Turned looked over the papers, with a smile a mile wide. "Harry!" She almost screamed. "Get in here! Where have you been? What have you been doing I haven't seen you in months!" It was spoken so quickly she had to stop to breath. Harry just smiled How about we discuss it over lunch today, I'm buying how about the leaky cauldron?" Hermione just had a look of total amazement Harry almost never went out in public any more. He hated his fame and being Witch weekly s Most eligible bachelor ten years running didn't help. "Okay Harry, Whats going on? He replied. "Its important, I'll tell you over lunch...Say 11:30?" Hermione never could resist when he did this. "All right" Hands on her hips, with a fake scowl, Harry had known since he was 11. Harry Just smiled and said, "See you there!" Gave Hermione a hug kissed her cheek and headed out. He spent the rest of the morning in Florish & Blotts, For a runes guide, then to the magical tools shop to pick up a rune carving set. The Leaky Cauldron was as it always was , If the muggle health inspectors were able to find it they would shut it down. Tobacco smoke and stale Alcohol filled the air. Harry missed old Tom the bar man,he had been killed in the last weeks of the war. He was killed publicly for smuggling muggle Born's out of the country. Delores Umbridge saw to it personally. Hanna Abott, Bought the bar with Harry's help. Harry had to admit the food was better. She had married Neville a year after the war ended. He was now the herbology professor at Hogwarts. It was 11:15 when Hermione arrived. Harry had Hanna set them up a private room to talk. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**The talk**_

_**A/n** Thank you so much to those who reviewed._

_It really helps me write more!_

Harry and Hermione entered the private room. Harry ordered Two specials and butter beer. He put up the privacy charms and sat down. Hermione looked at him with almost tears in her eyes.

She looked at Harry, a smile seemed almost impossible. "If this is about Rons Cheating on me Harry...I all ready know!" She put her head in her hands and sobbed gently. Harry was instantly seeing red, almost forgetting why he was there. He stood walked around the table and took her in his arms.

"It will be all right Mione...You move into Grimauld Place for now. That PRAT doesn't deserve you!" Harry was just holding his considerable temper, The girl of his dreams...the best person he had ever known...Being treated like dirt.

Hermione turned to him.

"You Know I can't do that...Ro..Ron will have a fit..and it would cause you so much trouble. The press would have a field day...I'd loose my job...It its the only thing holding us together."

Harry placed his hands on Her shoulders, looked deep in her eyes...sweet chocolate meeting deep green. Green eyes showing love that Harry held back all these years.

"I don't care Hermione, That fool hurt you.

You know I have no need of the money.

I've lived with the press hounding me for years.

You are more important to me than any scandle.

Be sides we won't be here more than two weeks!"

Hermiones eyes grew wide..her skin blotchy from the tears..as Harry gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"Mione I'm leaving here for good, I want you to come with me...I need your help!"

The look on Her face went from hurt and pain to astonishment in record time.

"W..what are you talking about?"

Harry reached in jacket pocket and handed Hermione...The spells and plans he'd carefully written out.

She looked them over three times before saying a word. The look on her face was the same he had seen only once before.

It was third year when he saw that look last.

" _Horrible things happen to wizaeds who mess with time Harry"_

_He remembered herwords as if she were just saying them again!_

Her eyes just dropped.

"If they find out we'll be in azkaban...A very long time! Do you really think its a good Idea?  
A thought full look crossed his face.

"Hermione, we lost 20,000 or more good witches and wizards to that evil, Your parents never came back...We have no idea how many muggles were murdered raped tortured and worse."

He stopped in a moment, breathed a cleansing breath.

"Above all that, I let you marry that prat...(a tear falling) with out ever telling you how much... I love you!"

With everything he said, the last three words, hit the hardest!

Hermione could barely talk.

When she began to find her voice, she stuttered.

"Y...y..you...lo...Love...M..m..ME?"

He looked into her tearful beautiful Chocolate eyes, that were wet with unshed tears.

Harry looked at his shoes.

"Since second year, I sat in the hospital when you were petrified. Holding your hand with tears in my eyes. I talked to you, read the notes from class. I cry ed! I never thought I was good enough for you!

You have always been the only one!

Cho...Ginny...the ones I have dated since...not...not one, could ever hold a candle to you!

Why would the smartest most beautiful witch in the world...want a mess like me?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**YOU LOVE ME?**_

The question Harry, had put to Hermione left her speechless, not some thing easily done. She just stood looking at him for what seemed like an eternity for both of them.

She raised her hands, and started pounding on his chest!

"You've loved me that long and never told me!"

She continued to grow louder!

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU LET ME MARRY THAT PRAT!:"

She quieted to almost a whisper.

"I've loved you since the night of the troll"

She took a deep breath.

"I never thought I was good enough for you..The bushy haired, buck tooth, bookworm, geek...that was called a night mare."

Tears forming in her eyes, just one escaping.

How could I possi..."

Harry finally did what he should have done years ago.

He took her face in his hands.

Looked deep in her eyes.

Drew her face to his.

The kiss held all the longing.

All the love

all the desire, all the lost moments,

that years of unrequited love brings.

As they broke apart

A smile that neither had ever known crossed each of there faces!

Harry spoke quietly.

"Go to your old place...get a few things together...we need to finish planning!"

She looked at Harry the man she always trusted, that had never let her down!

Just One word escaped her lips.

"OKAY!"

As they both left..Hermiones mind was in planning mode...they needed complete autonomy!

When Hermione arrived at #12 Grimauld Place. It looked like she nothing...Until she held out an old friend, that beaded bag that was a bit worse for wear.

"Harry...I'm Here!"

Harry walked in the room.

"Hi Beautiful...I'll bet that bag has more books than the library." He said with a snicker.

She wrapped her arms Around his neck and kissed him soundly. She looked in his eyes, with excitement and a touch of sadness.

As she looked in his eyes.

"We should have been doing this for years!"

Harry chuckled a bit!

"Just because we both thought we didn't deserve the other, I thought we were smart."

At that they both broke out laughing.

When they both settled down. She looked at Harry and said, "Where are the books you found?"

Harry took her to the kitchen, there were books and papers scattered everywhere. Handed her the books And showed her the spell.

As she looked through it biting her bottom lip with that look of complete concentration, Harry so loved.

She looked up from the book and squeaked!

"Harry do you realize...what this does?"

"It draws all the horcruxes back to him and kills them all at once." Harry Said

"Did you read the next page?

"If he created a mark to keep anyone Loyal to him, It will kill them too."

Harry being Harry hadn't got that far.

"Hermione you ,mean we will not have the five years of tracking down all his followers?"

She smiled.

"Only the unmarked ones like Umbridge!"

Harry looked like a kid that just was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"One spell...ONE Battle...every death eater gone.

That is about three quarters of the pure blood elite in one moment.

Two thirds of the government.

Almost every major business owner will be gone."

It will be a whole new world!"

Then she looked at him.

"What about the trace Harry?

We are so used to doing magic...we could be caught in days?"

He Laughed and showed her the spell as he said.

Do you remember the first time we met, on the train first year?

What did you tell me?"

She scrunched up her nose, her eye brows came together.

"Well, I was looking for Nevilles Toad. When I first saw you. Ron was trying to turn that RAT yellow. I told him the spell wasn't very good."

Harry chuckled.

"Then what?"

"I said you were Harry Potter"

She still didn't get it.

"Then What?"

"I fixed your glasses and said I've tried Some simple spells but they all worked for me."

His next question gave her the answer he was looking for.

Smiling he said.

"Did you get any owls from the ministry for underage magic?"

She frowned in consternation.

"No...I never did!"

"And what is the one thing every First year has in common?" He asked.

She looked up and smiled.

"The Sorting...the sorting hat places the trace!"

He smiled at her.

"Commit this spell to memory...It must be done by another person...it can't be done on yourself."

After Two weeks of planning they were ready!


	5. Chapter 5

_**To leave and arrive**_

It was July 30th 5pm when he planed to leave. They had just awakened at 7am to finish the preparations.

Harry and Hermione were sitting at the table in the Kitchen, about to begin there breakfast, when the fire place glowed green and Ron still half drunk from the night before popped out.

Of course being the fool he is began screaming.

"Hermione, what do you think your doing here! The house is a mess. I have no clean clothes. Is this the way to take care of your husband, my mother came over and is having a rite fit! Get your ass home and get to work!"

This didn't work at all for the fool, Harry sent a silent stunner at him...that dropped him like a hot rock. Hermione tied him up...and put a silencing charm on him, looked at Harry and Said. "Well this complicates things...Harry please shut down the flu. If Molly is at the house and we don't show up she'll be following him in short order.

Harry looked at the woman he loves more than life. "I better tighten the wards up too! No one in or out until we are done. Then it wont matter the time line will have changed." As Harry began his work Hermione got everything ready for the time travel ritual. She spread the moon dust over the runes, set the four candles at the cardinal points. It would take Half an hour of all the magic they could pump into the circle. They were leaving early.

As they entered the circle The two lovers pumped their magic into the circle. The moon dust began to glow. A tower of white light began to grow around them. As it enclosed them it gained the color of burnished gold. As it grew stronger, It began to swirl

around them in a counter clockwise direction. Herry and Hermione shared one last kiss Before they vanished!

Harry awoke in the back seat of his uncle Vernon's car, just as he was parking. His Uncle was bellowing as always. The Boat they were to take out to the island was small...the waves looked as if they would swamp the boat as soon as it left the dock. " BOY, Hurry up we have to get out of here...NOW! Harry remembered this boat ride well. Dudley had as usual had eaten far to much that morning. Half way there he would loose his breakfast all over Both of them.

This was something Harry would change. He made sure he was last in the boat. Harry sat alone behind his Uncle waiting to see the show. He blocked out all that his relatives were saying. He just watched as Dudley Slowly turned a few shades of green. Just the same at last time about 15 minutes into the boat ride...it happened. Dudley exploded, the vomit came hard and fast...impacting his uncles face. Vernon was completely covered in vomit. Harry cast a silencing charm on himself, so his relatives couldn't hear the laughter he couldn't hold. They finally made it to the island where the small stone Two story cottage was. The rain was unrelenting...and the sea battered them as they made there way to the cottage.

The smell coming off his uncle and cousin was as bad as the entrance to the chamber of secrets.

This was a very old cottage, No hot water...Of course Petunia made Her Duddy-kins wash first! Vernon was now silent...He sat there covered in his sons vomit...Harry thought it was fitting for his last day to be with his relatives.

Hermione, was glad she had slept in that morning. She awoke in her 11 year old body and stretched. She realized she would be spending the day with her parents. She pulled out her wand...smoothed her hair and went down to breakfast. This more reflex than anything. As she walked in the kitchen, her mother was just sitting out a plate for her. "Good morning angel...Your Hair...Hermione...w..what did you do to your hair?" Her mother was truly astonished and went to sit in the chair and fell on the floor. Hermione just reacted, She ran around the table and helped her mother up. Jean Granger Couldn't stop staring At her hair...so she asked again. "Hermione...w..what did you do to your hair?"

"Oh, Its a new shampoo...do you like it!" Hermione lied. Her mother gently ran her fingers through her daughters hair. "God...Hermione Its beautiful...wait until your father sees this tonight!"

The rest of the day for both of them went pretty much as it had the first time.

Until Hermiones father got home...it was the first planned change in the timeline.


	6. Chapter 6

_**LITTLE CHANGES**_

When Hermiones father arrived home that night, the first of the planned changes was to occur. Hermione was not feeling good about either, But it needed to occur. She heard the door open, and her father call out. "Hey were are my two beautiful ladies?" Hermione came rushing down the stairs as she always had at this point in her life. Jumped at her father and hugged him fiercely. Dr. Eliot Granger was a bit taken back. "What's going on angel?" He loved his daughter but the time he was hugged like this Hermione was sporting a large black eye from some bully's at school.

"Oh, Nothing just thought how much I love my Daddy...thats all." Hermione said with an ear to ear smile...and puppy dog eyes. Getting down she pulled her father in the kitchen. Jean Granger just looked at him, with a slightly irritated look. "Your late dear Diiner has been ready for 45 minutes." As she looked up at the kitchen clock...and giggled just a bit. Eliot reached over kissed his wife pulled back and smiled. Quite The welcoming Comity tonight. As he laughed just slightly. They all sat down to dinner and a bit of small talk, though Hermione wasn't as engaging as usual. Finally Eliot Had enough some thing was on his little girls mind. "Hermione...Is something bothering you sweety?" This was the moment she was waiting for. "Daddy I need more books for school this year...I already have studied the ones we bought..I think I need a bit more recent history so I can fit in at school. Could we go to Diagon Alley again tomorrow?" Her father was very much like her a study aholic, If it could be for school he'd do it. "Let me check the computer and see if we take the day...all Right?" He walked to the computer on the kitchen counter by the phone. They only had one appointment, A cleaning for Mrs Dursley and that had been canceled at the last minute. He would be happy not seeing the haughty horse faced woman.

"I think we can handle it...how about first thing in the morning?" The smile on Hermiones face could have out shone the sun. She ran to dad, kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you...YOU"RE the best Daddy in the world!"

Meanwhile on that island Harry had a normal day with the Dursleys. With only Two lights in the place, and the sun having gone down, Harry thought he needed some sleep. With a wandless mild charm he got his relatives to go to bed. He lay on the floor awaiting the arrival Of Hagrid. Midnight came and he drew the same birthday cake on the floor and blew out the candles in the dirt...right at midnight. A loud bang on the door, Brought a smile to Harry's face...as the door fell of the hinges and crashed to the floor. He kept everything the same as before. With Hagrid he really couldn't afford any slip ups..He played to the hilt. The only change he made at this point was as they were leaving. As he and Hagrid were leaving. He looked up at the giant of a man and asked if he could wait out side just a minute. Walked back in..went straight to Dudley who was now cowering as far from the door as possible. He didn't say a word...just ran his hand behind Dudley and made the pig tail disappear!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Getting around Hagrid**_

Harry's trip into Diagon Alley went as expected, he wanted to kill Quirell on the spot, but knew it had to wait. They made there way to Gringotts just as before. The cart ride upset Hagrids Stomach as it did before. This was the moment Harry waited for, A mild compulsion charm and telling Hagrid he'd pay for it, sent Hagrid back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry turned quickly into Olivanders and got his wand. Then went straight back to Gringotts. He had never heard his parents will and needed it done now.

He went straight to the head teller. "Goodmorning Sir, I'm Harry Potter...I'm here to see about my parents will!" The Goblin Looked down on him Questioningly, "Wait here Mr Potter." He jumped Down from his seat And called the same goblin that took him to his vault. The small goblin Griphook dashed down a long corridor Returning with a large Goblin, more well dressed than the others, with a rope of Pure gold resting on his shoulder.

"Mr Potter, I am Ragnok Head of Gringotts and regent of the horde...if you would follow me."

Harry Bowed his head...kept his hands at his sides.

"Well met Ragnok... May you gold overflow and your enemies fall at your feet." Ragnok was taken back. "Mr. Potter...Such Greetings are unheard of from wizards...that is traditional Among Goblins...You Honor me." Harry smiled "You honor me sir...I'm sure not every client is attended to by the king of the Goblins and Head of the bank. At this point Hermione walked into the bank as planned...Her parents went shopping at the stores at the mall compulsion charms are wonderful. Harry saw her approach..."Hermione...Ragnok this Is Hermione Granger a dear friend that has my complete confidence." she repeated the greeting Harry had given Ragnok earlier ans the Goblin looked amazed.

"Well come you two we have much to discuss."They Arrived in a more than plush office. His desk was at least 3 meeter's Long The base of fine carved dark wood The top of a single sheet of polished black onyx

trimmed in gold, etched in runes all the way around.

Ragnok motioned the teens to have a seat. He went to a large cabinet on the far wall brought back a large folder, a dagger and a rolled parchment with a golden seal. "Mr Potter, This will has a blood seal, Only a person of the Potter blood line can open it.

I will prick your finger allow three drops of blood to fall upon the seal." Harry did as instructed the golden seal flashed and evaporated. Ragnok opened the parchment, waved his hand over it and handed the original to Harry! "I'm sure we can dispense with the legal section and get on with what your parents wanted you to know. As I was a signatory to your parents will I think we can do this quickly. First Where were you raised?" Harry had a look of disdain on his face. "My mothers sister raised me sir...Petunia Dursley." Ragnok had a killing look on his face. "What?" The anger in his vice was palpable. "Mr Potter...Harry Look at the second page of the will."

Harry opened it two the second page.

Should we pass before Harry comes of age his Gaurdians should be.

1 Sirius Black (God father and best friend)

2 Alice and Frank Longbottom

(God mother And best friend)

3 Andromida Tonks

4 Poppy Pomfrey

Under no circumstance is he to be placed with the Dursleys...they hate magic and would make his life hell!

Harry had tears in his eyes, not only had he been betrayed his parents were too!

Ragnok then went over all the monetary bequests In them was one the really pissed harry off. Both Remus and Petter were given one million galleons.

The will named Peter as the secret keeper and friend ,for doing this was the reason he was bequest ed.

Harry was livid...It was the proof he needed to get his God father out of Azkaban. This was discussed at length with Ragnok. Ragnok Had attemped to get the truth out at the beginning but a Goblins word meant nothing under wizarding law. Harry was informed he owned 2o properties in the British isles, 4 in America, and 10 more across Europe. His total liquid wealth Held in the family vault Was just over 3 billion galleons. The worst of the news was the first witness to sign the will...Albus to many names Dumbledor!The one good thing was he owned a virtual army of house elves. Hermione was not happy about this revaluation at all, until Ragnok explained house elves. "Miss Granger, house elves serve wizards to live...it is a symbiotic relationship. If house elf is not tied to a wizard or wizard family they loose there magic and die slowly bringing on insanity as they go.

Each benefits from the relationship, though some wizards do abuse it." Harry asked Ragnok..."Do you know any of the names of my house elves?" Only the one that can access your house account...His name is Randy." Harry turned And Called out. "Randy This Harry Potter...I need you!" a house elf popped in front of Harry in tears. "Master Harry calls Randy, Its been to long...We couldn't finds you Sir, we looks and looks...but something is stopping us! We is sorry we failed you!" And started crying and punishing himself. In a very firm voice Harry said gently. "Randy, I forbid any Potter house elf to punish them

selves, Please stop. You did nothing wrong! Some one put a ward on me so would not know of you! I'm back now! Here is a list of my school supplies, would you pick them up for me please. Also get the best trunk they have...Oh and get one...no two copies of every book at Flourish and Blotts. Have them delivered to our house then come to the ice cream parlor and pick me up. Randy this is Hermione Granger all My elves now answer to her as if it were me. Please station 2 Elves at her home. If there is any danger, bring them directly to my home Okay!" the little elf popped of smiling!

Harry had one more thing to do at the bank. Ragnok opened the box with the potter crest on top in it he found 2 rings of the purest gold with a ruby set in its center, Ragnok then instructed him. "Place the ring on the middle finger of your right hand, the magic will do the rest." Harry took the ring with a shaky hand placed it on his finger the ring glowed golden...then the Glow enveloped him and Hermione.

It got stronger until everyone had to shield there eyes. Ragnok looked on in awe! "Soul Mates...bonded so young...I've never heard of it this young!" Two pieces of parchment jumped out of the folder and

began to burn, The pair that matched it began to burn on a desk at the Burrow.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The soul bond**_

_**And the Grangers**_

Harry And Hermione, went to the vaults last of all. Ragnok arranged For Harry to have ten thousand in British pound sterling when the came vack from the vaults. While there he retrived his mother and fathers school trunks, and two letters from them. When they got back to the alley the found Hagrid Holding Harry's birthday present. Harry had Hedwig again. Harry told Hagrid all his shopping was done and the things would delivered to his home. He introduced Hagrid to Hermione...Then came the fun.

Harry had to get hagrid to leave without him. "Hagrid, Hermione invited me to dinner with her parents...since we both start Hogwarts this year we thought it would be fun to have a friend...so we can get to know each other." Harry was hiding his right hand while Hermione hid her left. Hagrid being Hagrid was not hard to convince. Harry Did a switching spell and got the stone...pocketed it And waited for Hemiones parents.

The Drs Granger arived about 30 minutes latter. Hermione had never had any friends, so the Grangers agreed to the dinner at there house. When they arrived, is when the fun began. Hermione talked first, "Mom, Dad could you come in here and sit down we have some explaining to do." The Grangers came in the living room and sat on the sofa. The next thing was Harry. "Randy come here please!" the little elf popped in the room quite surprising the elder Grangers. "Mr. And Mrs. Granger, This is Randy the head Potter house elf." He then turned to Randy. "Randy...did you find the two elves I asked you too?"

Randy Smiled at him. "Yes Master Harry they is ready. Good could you bring them here, And do we have a projector pensive you could bring here please?" Randy just popped out of the room and came back with two house elves and a pensive. "Thank you Randy, And could you introduce your friends?" Randy stood tall.."This is Crusty and Blinky Sir." The two Elves looked as if they were shot from a cannon. They grabbed Harry's legs and hugged him fiercely.

"Master Harry Has returned with his bond mate and has special jobs for us we is so proud!" The grangers were now apoplectic. Mr Granger just jumped up "Bond Mate...What is this?" He screamed. Harry put him in a leg locker curse and sat him down. He was about to start screaming again and his daughter silenced him. She turned to her parents. "We understand this is a lot on you two...thats why we had Randy bring the pensive. We are going to show you our memories then we will explain each one. Harry And I came back from 17 years in the future to fix things that happened before. We are going to show some of them now. Please be patient with us. This is going to be a long night!" Harry pulled a box from his pocket and handed it to Hermione. It contained two rings, "Put these on your parents Hermione. They are oculmency rings no one will be able to read there minds while wearing them." Hermione did as she was told. The rings slid on there fingers, and Hermione did a permanent sticking charm so only she could remove them. "Now that thats done, Blinky could you make us some Dinner I think you will find every thing you need in the kitchen." She turned to Harry..."OK Harry where do we start?" They showed Hermiones parents all the hi lites from the Hogwarts years..The war and the aftermath, needless to say it was something watching there daughter grow to a woman before there eyes...when they were done and saw them return in time...they had but one question.

"We lived, why did you return? Harry looked at them..."We learned away to stop the war in our forth year, or before. The spell we used to return would only do 17 years no more no less. We will make small changes...like the house elves here. They are here to guard and serve you. Any change we make may cause you trouble...There first instruction is if danger comes get you out of here...to my house. We are minimizing the danger this poses to you. Because Hermione Loves you...we want you safe...I hope you don't mind...But I would like the family of the woman I love safe!"

Needless to say after all this the Granger's were speechless. Harry continued. "Mr Granger I know your thinking how can I do all this at 11 years old. Here are my banking statements and holdings" he handed Mr Granger The folder from Gringotts. "it contains all my balances as of this afternoon...Homes and other holdings as you can see Hermione will Never be in want for anything...as being my bond mate all this is hers too."

The front of the folder read

_**Lord Harry James Potter**_

_**Of the ancient and noble**_

_**House of Potter**_

Mr Granger couldn't believe his eyes as he stuttered..."You're more wealthy than the queen!"

Harry just Laughed. "So they tell me."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Getting ready for**_

_**Hogwarts**_

Hermione had never had Oclemency Training, so she would wear a ring like her parents until it was completed. Harry as usual was a very good teacher.

They spent most days Days together at Potter Manor. It was a 14th century, with many updates, making not only grand but comfortable. Harry had the goblins install every ward they had including the fidelus charm, with Hermione as secret keeper, Since her residence was still official with her parents. They worked out every morning getting there bodies in fighting trim. The Goblins found Harry a healer that would work off the record...He was beginning to think he was putting down more potions than food. He was progressing quickly though.

Meanwhile at the Burrow, Molly was going crazy. The betrothal vault for Ginny had been shut down. She was on the floo every day to Dumbledor...about ready to kill him. It was only 20,000 galleons a year,but it paid all her children's Tuition to Hogwarts, With Ron starting this year...it was going to be impossible. Dumbledor spent untold Hours at gringotts, trying to find out why his access To the Potter Vaults had been cut off. He had been transferring upwards of a million Galleons a year to his private vaults and running the order of Phoenix on the funds from it.

This wouldn't do at all...But goblin banking was autonomous From the wizarding government Or he would have the Black fortune in his hands Too. He had even been vacationing at a Potter property in the cayman Islands that was now shut off to him, The wards would no longer let him enter that or any Potter property. Needless to Say Albus was not a happy camper.

Well at least he had the stone..Nicholas wasn't happy about it...but it was now in the castle. He couldn't get it to work though. Nothing was going right. He would read Harrys mind when he got to Hogwarts, maybe then he could find what was going on.

Remus Lupin was in for a shock, He was drowning his sorrows in fire whiskey, when a beautiful white owl Dropped a parchment in his lap and flew out the window.

With out thinking he opened the missive, It said "HOLD ON!"

He felt the pull behind his navel and was gone!

He was unceremoniously Dropped in a some what familiar local. He looked around and realized he was in the grand entrance hall in Potter manor.

A teen age boy that looked a lot like James and a very Pretty young girl. Harry took one look at him. "Randy" He called for his house elf. He looked at Remus. "Really tied one on didn't you Moony!" Remus did the only thing he could do...He passed out. Just as Randy popped into view. Harry Said, "Randy, put our guest in the green room with the anti aperation anti portkey wards and let him sleep it off!" When your done get his sizes go to Madam Malkins And get him a good wardrobe While Hermione And I finish his Potion! With A quick "yes Master Harry", He pooped away Remus in tow.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Werewolf No more**_

Remus awoke with a screaming hangover. When he did A house elf Popped in with a potion and said. "The Master said to drink this...and be in the dinning room in 20 minutes...your clothes are hanging in the Loo! She watched as Moony drank the foul concoction and the elf then popped away! He sat up pulled the duvet Off and realized he was as naked as the day he was born. "This Has to be a dream...if it is were are the dancing Girls?" He said with a moan as the potion was still doing its work.

Twenty Minutes latter Moony walked into the dinning room where a hearty breakfast awaited him.

Ten minutes Latter Two Preteens walked in the room. Moony couldn't believe his eyes...He was in Potter manor...It looked like James reborn. "I must be dreaming! He said softly but with force. Harry just bust out laughing...when he composed himself..he looked onto Remus eyes and spoke. "No Moony its no dream, its so great to see you again!" Remus head was in his hands..."This Has to be a dream, Your with your Muggle relatives...I could never get past the wards!

To say nothing Harry was not expecting that one. "Wait... you tried to get to me?" He Looked at Hermione All she said was "Dark creature wards!"Well we are going to fix that Today Harry replied!"

Remus really thought he was dreaming now. "What do you mean you'll Fix that today?!"

Harry looked at Hermione and nodded his head.

"In 2004 I invent the were wolf cure, It's Called the Lupin Potion...Named in your honor!" Hermione said proudly. "Wait A minute...Unless its years from now and I've been asleep...thats not possible?

"Moony...My dear Honorary Uncle...I'm Harry Potter...It seems impossible should be my middle name!" Harry was laughing so hard it hurt.

"Come on in the sitting room we have much to discuss. Randy could you bring the pensive and those bottled memories for us!"

the same basic discussion they had with the Grangers went on with Moony. When it was all sum ed up...Harry brought out his parents will and told Remus To read it. The Couple sat still awaiting the explosion. When he reached the bequest to himself and Petter...The steam was coming out of Moonys ears and the werewolf was coming to the surface. "That fat little shit...He sold them out...Not Sirius...He has been in Azkaban Almost 10 years for a crime he didn't commit...I'll Kill that fat rat! The snarling of a wolf was heard in his voice. Remus was pacing around the room. Harry looked at him a forcefully said. "Remus...Calm it down we have plans for that shit...but we need him alive right now!"

Remus was about to retort...when Harry put him in a Body bind. Then looked at his uncle in all but blood! "Voldemort is still alive...We need that rat to go find him and resurrect his body at the right time...Then all the Death Munchers are going down...FOR GOOD!"

He will be caught And sent to Azkaban For his crimes first. He will break out at the end of my third year and go find him...the Old Moldy will get a new body. I need to Goad him into firing another killing curse at me...when he does I have a spell that will kill him and all the death eaters at once...But I need to reach my Magical maturity to have enough power to do it...So don't mess up the plan!"

"Hermione, could you load resurrection day in the pensive and show Remus what Happed Last time..Please?"

Remus, watched in horror as harry battled Voldemort..when the memory ended. Moony Looked at Harry. "I...I...Is that real?"

"Yes, I did that in my forth year. Looks like I need to do it again!"

latter that night they Gave Remus the potion...it was Five Hours of shear hell...afterward Remus Gold Eyes Reverted to there original blue...when he saw them in the mirror his face covered in swet his hair plastered to his forhead. He smiled and was sent to bed totally exhausted.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The plan with Remus**_

Remus was still hurting from the potion the next morning, But is nothing like after his transformations, so he deemed it more than worth it. When he went to breakfast...Harry's next revelation hit him. "Good morning Remus, are you up to talking yet?" Remus gave a pained smile. Is it okay if I have my tea first?" He half Heartedly chuckled. Harry Ordered his breakfast while he waited for Remus to be ready to talk. Remus finished his tea and asked. "What do you need to talk about Harry? Harry just smiled..."Potter Industries and a new dark arts professor. First I need you to find me a director for Potter industries...At 11, I would not be taken seriously. Then plan to take over the professorship at Hogwarts about 3 months into term." Remus just looked totally surprised. "And what about my...furry little problem!?" "You don't have it anymore!" Harry voiced abruptly. "Besides I need some one on my side in the castle! Dumbledor is only ion his own side, for his Idea of the greater good!" with an angry Look on his face that could kill. "His greater good isn't so good!" Remus was shocked.

"Harry, Dumbledor has been the leader of the light for many years. We have all learned to depend on him!" Harry couldn't believe his ears. "Well Let me ask you a few questions...Okay!

Does a leader of the light become complicit in child abuse?

Does a leader of the light steal from Orphans?

Does a leader of the light support Bigotry?

Does a leader of the light, keep things from people who would be better off trained to what they need to do?

Thats the top 4...what would you say to those Moony?

Remus Looked at Harry, gobsmacked. " Albus would never do that! I can't believe it."

Harry took off his shirt, and turned around. His back was riddled with scars from being whipped! He turned and spoke with a deathly tone!

"Dumbledor appointed himself my magical guardian.

Placed me with the Dursleys. Expressly forbidon in my parents will." He handed Moony a folder from Gringotts. Over One million galleons a year taken from my vaults...deposited directly into his own. Twenty thousand a year placed in the Weasley Vault, For an illegal Marriage contract signed by Molly Weasley And Himself...Marrying me off to one Generva Weasley!" In the other time line...Not telling me It was me or Moldy Shorts...and no extra training at all until 6th Year. Now is that your Leader of The Light!?"

"Oh don't Forget imprisoning Sirius in Azkaban with out trial, and leaving him to rot for ten years, so he would not become my magical Guardian! He Knew it too...Because he cast the charm!"

"Now Remus Lupin, are you on my side or His?"

The room grew cold, as if it were filled with dementors. So silent you could have heard a pin drop, as Harry Awaited his answer...

Remus Stood walked to the window, his entire world view had just been shattered. As he looked at the warm summer day. He debated with himself. Harry remained stoically quiet, so much so that you could just hear each of there hearts beating.

Remus finally spoke...with tears in his eyes! "Your side Harry...I owe it to James and Lilly...but most of all to You!" He turned and looked at Harry...with a now feral grin. "Lets get this done!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Hogwarts express**_

Harry and Hermione get to Kings cross by 10 am, Find a compartment and put up wards where they can see and hear out, But no can can see or hear them. As they are waiting they quickly peruse what seems to be first year text books. In truth Hermione is studying Oclemency , While harry is working on rune wards to protect there things. They see Neville Longbottom out side and invite him to join them. While he may be a bit chubby at this point he has a great heart...and is extremely powerful with the right wand. Harry has plans to remedy that situation during the train ride. The other they are looking for is Hannah Abbot...she will one day be Neville's wife might as well get there friendship off to an early start. As they are sitting there with idle chitchat about what to expect. They see Ronald moving up and down the car asking if anyone has seen Harry Potter.

Neville finally asks. "Why don't we let him in?"

Harry looks at Neville. "He seems like such a fan. Do you know how annoying that gets. Let him get a compartment on his own. There are plenty open."

Hannah asks "Why is he saying your his best mate then?" Harry looks at Hannah. "No Idea...I've never even seen him before this." If it were the first time he'd been through this it would be true, as it is in this time line it is. Ron finally disappeared and the train ride was fun...Of course Harry was waiting for the next visitor. It was a half hour into the train ride, when Malfoy and his goons appeared. Harry let them in to Neville's chagrin...but to Harry this would be fun. Malfoy with his smug superiority Act was priceless. It Began, "I understand Harry Potter Is on the Train?" Harry Looked at him and smiled. "Yes...Lord Potter is on the train." Harry looked at Draco as if he were dog dirt on his shoe. "And who might you be may I ask? I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy!"

Harry snorted,"You say it like I should be impressed, Well I am Lord Harry James Potter, defeater of Voldemort, Heir of Peverell, And Griffindor. All three ancient and Noble houses. I am the defender of the opressed...and a leader of the the light. If Im not mistaken your family is just ancient and not noble. And you father is a marked Death Eater...I know what it takes to get that mark. It disgusts me as does ant follower of the Pig Tom Marvolo Riddle (Harry writes Toms name in the air with his wand in flames swishes his wand and it reads I am Lord Voldemort) a half blood pretender not a lord at all.

If you plan on kissing his ass Draco you are not even a wizard. Is that your plan. I was once told a Malfoy Bows to no one. Yet your father kisses his robe where it dragged on the floor. Are you planning on doing the same? Oh on my magic this is all true...So mote it be!'

Harry brought his wand High and said "expecto Patronim" A golden stag Leaped from his wand and stood Before Draco! Harry stood awaiting Dracos answer.

Hermione would you conjure yours please! Hermiones wand was out in an instant "Expecto Patronim" A silver Doe exploded from her wand.

"Now Draco see if the so called Dark lord could do that before even entering Hogwarts" Draco and the goons left the compartment with a lot to think about.

Harry closed locked and warded the door. "Randy" while Harry waited for Randy he asked "Neville can I see your wand please?" Neville pulled out his wand It was in two pieces hanging by a thread of Dragon Heart string. "OH NO GRAN IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Neville was almost in tears "Randy take Neville to Olivanders And get him his wand Put it on the Potter Account." Neville spoke shakily. "I...I...Ca..can't do that Harry." Harry looked at Neville. Your mother was my God mother...we should have been raised as brothers...consider it a few back birthday presents...Randy get him down there and back before some one notices okay." Randy Took Neville's Hand and they were gone. He returned twenty minutes latter with a new wand, wand care kit, and the biggest smile Harry Had ever seen. The treat trolly came by then, and Harry bought the lot!


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_**and letters**_

The owls arrived the next morning, Hermione got her Prophet and a letter from her parents, harry got a letter from Remus...and Draco had 50 owls dumping letters on him! Harry scanned Draco's Mail and destroyed About a third of them. All but 2 of the rest were praising him for his bravery and moral courage. Draco never felt so good in his life! The prophet was another thing.

_**Malfoy Scion ousted**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry.  
Last night as the children Were eating Dinner, The head of the Malfoy Family, burst into the great hall demanding his son be resorted. All Malfoy's in memory have been sorted into Slytherin House._

_When we spoke to Mr Malfoy, He said this._

"_No son of mine would ever be sorted into that house of fools. I will be consulting his Mother as to who the father may be. That Boy is certainly No son of ,_

_mine. We at the Profit grieve with the Malfoy family For this horrid betrayal!_

_It was also said Mrs Molly Weasley came in just afterward also demanding her son be resorted!_

_Her son was sorted into Slytherin House!_

_We say to her, be proud her son was sorted into such a noble House!_

"Draco, do you have an owl?" Harry asked. "I still have her but if she shows up at the house I'll never see her again." "Do you have a house elf at home?" was Harry's next question. "Well Dobby is mine now!"

harry looked at Draco. "Call him quick your ex father may kill him if you're not There!" Draco did as he was told and he, Harry and Hermione Held there Breath!

Dobby Popped in beaten bruised and bleeding. "Oh my God...Lets get him to Madame Pomfry quick!" Harry picked up the little elf Bridal Style...and all three rushed to the hospital wing. Harry murmuring "Hold on Dobby Hold on" He didn't want to bury his little friend again. Harrys hands were glowing all the way to the hospital wing.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dobby and Severus**_

When they reached the Hospital wing, none of them noticed, Dobby was almost healed. He had still lost a lot of blood and was Still very weak. Three People in unison Screamed the same thing as they Lay Dobby on a hospital bed. "Madam Pomfry Come quick!" She looked at the little house elf laying on the bed. "What seems to be the problem, You Three look perfectly healthy?"

Harry was instantly angry, the magic was rolling of him. "Dobby was attacked nearly killed...He needs a healer...Help him!" It wasn't a question, It wasn't request, It was a command...that would be followed!

Hogwarts healer ran a series of spells looked him over carefully. Poppy Looked at them with a quiet surety. "He needs a blood replenisher and about a week of rest...But the ones we use will not work on him...you need to see Professor Snape.

Harry looked at Draco and Hermione. "You two stay Here...look after him...I'll go talk to Snape."

Harry shot out of the hospital wing like a rocket ship on steroids. When he got to Snape's office He didn't even knock.

"Professor, I need your help now!"

Snape looked down his hooked nose, with his normal sneer.

"Why...Mr Potter Should I help you?"

Harry looked at him like he lost his mind. "Because I'm a student...and your the potions master...I need a house elf blood replenisher Now!

Snape Repeated, "Why...Mr Potter Should I help you?"

Harry looked deep inside himself. "Expecto Patronum!" His golden Stag Bust from his wand!

He looked at Snape, "Because I can remove your dark Mark on your Left arm...I can Free you from Voldemort...In doing so I can save your life...do it for my mom...That's why your Patronis Is Doe!

Snape sat down, his head In his hands.

"I know..(Harry continued)...you told him part of the Prophesy. I know you didn't know it was me at the time. I know you told Dumbledor! You became his spy!

Dumbledor Told you he would never reveal the best of you! He didn't! You told me! I know more than you do. DO YOU WANT RID OF THAT MARK?"

Only one word escaped Snapes Mouth. "HOW?"

"Give me detention...with you alone...I'll explain tonight." Said Harry. "Right now get that potion ready...As quick as you can!

Snape reached in his potions cabinet Took out four vials Of potions and said. "Lead on"

They both hurried to the Hospital wing. Dobby was alive but slowy beginning To slip away, when they arrived. Snape mixed the four vials In a small glass when it turned Golden...He had Dobby drink it all down. Then said. "He will need four days of bed rest, No activity what so ever. Oh Mister Potter detention tonight 7 o'clock Be on time!"

Dobbys color was slowly returning "Master Draco. Dobby was a bad house elf...your father Gave me clothes...I don't deserve this. Dobby must punish himself!" Dobby was free but he wasn't ready to be.

Harry placed his hand on Dobbys Head.  
"I accept Dobby as a Potter House Elf. Does Dobby Accept Me as His Master and friend?"

Dobby Smiled as big a smile as Harry had ever seen!

Yes Sir...Dobby accepts Harry Potter As His Master And Friend!" A golden glow enveloped the Two as the bond was sealed!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Dentention and saving**_

_**Narcissa**_

Harry was right on time. He had arranged For Randy To meet him in Snapes Office at 7:15 with the Pensive and the vials of memories. There was one more he had to extract but it could wait.

He knocked on his door at 6:58 and waited. A vioce came from behind the door. "Enter Potter!" With his usual sneer. "I need to know...how you retrieved those facts. Only two people know...Myself and Professor Dumbledor! "

"I will show you momentarily Sir." Harry replied respectfully! "First Let me free you from the dark mark...if you would expose your arm! Professor I already know its there. You have repented your crimes and saved many lives. Its time to be free!

Snape removed his cloak And exposed his arm showing the mark. Harry held Snapes Hand in his left hand covering the mark with his right. He muttered under his breath And his hand began to glow golden, As A dark black mist rose from beneath his hand. When the last of the mist dissipated into the air Harry removed his hand. A shining Golden griffin holding a shield with a white phoenix replaced the dark mark.

Snape looked at his arm in wonder. "What is this Mark?"

Harry replied "It is the Mark of the soldiers of the light, Only those deserving with in them selves may wear it...Tonight Sir you are redeemed!"

Snape was staring at his arm. "But How Harry?"

Harry looked in his eyes. "Sir it has to be given, Not taught. When the Time is right you will know how to do the same as I. It comes from your heart! Now Do you have a vial, for one more Pensive memory?"

"All you need to know is in these vials. All I ask is you reveal what you learn to know one. Most importantly Dumbledor! Do I have an oath on your magic?" "Yes, Harry you do...ON my magic! Alright harry withdrew one last memory. "This one is only for you sir! Only you, I, and Dumbledor Know this. May I say You sir, are the Bravest man I have ever known...I hope soon I can call you friend! But now I have a rescue mission to complete. So I'll say good night.

Snape spun around..." Hold it Potter...What rescue Mission?"

Harry was hoping for this. "Narcissa Malfoy Sir.

Dracos mother He fears for her life after reading the Prophet this morning. We are going to get her out!"

Snapes sneer was new, never seen Before. "Not with out me your not! Who all is coming?"

Harry smiled. "Draco, Hermione Granger and myself...If you are coming We better get going! We will explain on the way!

They headed for the Griffindor Tower!

As they reached the Tower Snape said under his breath. Three first years attacking what will likely be a house full of death eaters...Griffindors go where angels fear to tread!"

Snape walked with the three children to the edge of the wards of Hogwarts...Harry took Draco's hand Anaparated Out side the Malfoy manor wards. Draco and Snape held hands with the others and walked right through the wards. They Pulled there Death eater garb on and continued. Once inside they checked Narcissa's Room she was not there. This was not good. It was late this is where his mother should be...It could only mean one thing she was in a death eater meeting...they were never what you would call pleasant. Harry disalusioned Draco and cast a silencing charm on his feet. "You get to your mother This is a magic dagger it will release magic bonds And be quiet...No matter what Happens Don't make a sound. Just get you and your mother on the floor Okay!" Draco whispered "yes". Harry quietly called Randy who was listening for his call. "Randy, When Mrs Malfoy Hits the ground get them to the manor. Then go get our Goblin healer friends." He looked At Severus "When we go in You go right. Hermione You go left. I'm going right up the middle. Give no mercy because they will not! Now lets go!

They walked into the death eater meeting bold as brass. Narcissa was tied to a large table...Naked and bruised. It looked like she had taken a few cruciatus Curses. None of them wanted to think what else might have been done to her. One Death eater was about to drop his pants as she hit the floor and the shit hit the fan. Harry and Hermione were Aperating firing bone breakers and bombarda curses Faster than anything Snape had ever seen. Twenty Death eaters were down 11 had to be dead! Malfoys Head was blown clean off his shoulders the nex thing they Knew three Potter House elves grabbed hold of them and they were gone! None of them noticed the house elf slip beneath the floor Grab a diary and Leave too! The whole operation took less than ten minutes, 11 death eaters dead 7 injured needing St Mungos Badly Just one left standing. Anton Dolohov. He looked around at the carnage and left! Three quarters of the inner circle were dead Most were government officials or politicians...The death Eaters were effectively demolished in one night!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Healing wounds **_

_**and hearts**_

Narcissa Had been Gang raped and tortured in her own home. She was alive but holding on by a thread. The Goblin healer Gave her a Calming draugt and dreamless sleep potion. She cast spells for her healing...now it was just her will to live. If she wanted to live she would make it, if not she wouldn't!

Then Harry had an Idea, He sent Randy to get Andromeda Tonks her sister. When she entered the Manor and saw Snape her wand was out Ready to curse him for doing this to her. Harry Jumped in between them. Wait Mrs. Tonks...Professor Snape was in the rescue Party, He helped us get her out!

Mrs. Tonks Screamed "I'll see his arm If he carries the mark He can't go against Them!

Snape exposed his arm, Not saying a word.

But Harry Did. "Mrs Tonks, Now carries the mark of the light...It will not work if he in unrepentant. He paid his penance and has been accepted By the light!

The light is healing his soul, and tonight he proved it by helping fight back the darkness. I for one am very proud of him! Now your sister needs you, Stay here. I will have Randy assign each of you a house elf while you are here, please treat them with respect. Here they are our willing helpers not slaves, They are all part and parcel of my family. Now we need to return to Hogwarts Before we are missed there is more work to do!" Harry just found away into Slytherin. The Goblin Mind Healers were called in, and every thing they needed was put on the Potter accounts.

The rescue party Left for the castle...They apperated into Hogsmead. Snape looked up at the castle."As soon as we cross the wards Dumbledor will know we are about!'  
Harry Laughed. Snape Spoke Again. "I fail to see the humor Potter!"

Harry regained his composier. "Follow me Proffesor"

He headed straight for honey dukes sweet shop. A quick disillusionment charm om each of them A alohamora on the door slip to the basement Through the trap door and off through the one eyed witch passage. Just before Harry opened it he said. "If Filtch Catches us give all detention with you Tonight and Take ten points each. If not find a reason to give us detention publicly Okay!

They made it the Griffindor Tower undetected and all hit the beds as soon as they arrived.

The next morning was a bit much for the new Golden trio As they waited for the post owls.

Draco got an unbelievable pile of letters and three howlers. About 80 % were positive though. It was Hermiones Daily prophet That caused the biggest stir.

_**Malfoy Manor attacked**_

_**none survived**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_The warning wards went off at Malfoy Manor last night at midnight. When the Aurors Arrived fifteen minutes latter, All The wards were down and it looked like a slaughterhouse. At last count it was seventeen dead. All from prominent pureblood familys. Mr Malfoys Body was found his head was not._

_Others there , seemed to have suffered similar fates. Mrs Malfoys body was not found. Her clothes though were found in the middle of the parlor and meeting are torn to shreds. Our hearts go out to the family's of those lost_ in such an egregious Act Of Terrorism. We are calling for all muggle borns and half bloods to be examined for possible ties to such terror. Is there a new Dark Lord Targeting our fine upstanding citizens? This reporter wants to know!

Harry was thinking if they only knew...three first years a 32 year old potions Professor and a house elf, did all this. If they only knew! The worst of it is he had to keep a straight face! He couldn't guess why it was not mentioned they were all marked death eaters!

Snape was as good as his word. The new golden trio all had detention at 7 pm that night. Once in his office Harry put up privacy and confundus wards to keep every one out. He also froze all the portraits.

Once done all four started laughing!

Once they settled down Harry spoke. "Okay guys next mission...Peter Petigrew." All but Hermione said. "But He's Dead!" Harry just looked around the room.

"He is very much alive and in the slyterin Dorm first year as we speak The pet rat Scabbers Of one Ronald Weasley."

"Professor Snape, Do you think you could talk Professor McGonagle Into an animagus demostration in the great hall tomorrow?" said Hermione "She has not shown her cat form to the first years yet,"

then we could ask if there is an anti animagus spell she could perform on a normal animal to see if it might be an animagus. We could have all the kids bring there animals to the great hall. Just make sure she tests Rons rat."

"I think I could goad her into that. Ten points to Griffindor Miss Granger, For such Slytherin Thinking!" They all broke out laughing!


	17. Chapter 17

_**A letter from Remus**_

_**and the trapping of a rat**_

At Breakfast the next Morning as the mail Owls arrived, Harry Got a letter from Remus, Draco was still getting tons of mail. The one from Gringotts was the only one he opened and two more howlers exploded. Hermione Got the paper and a letter from her mother. The letter from Remus read thus.

Harry

I have good news for Draco. His friend is recovering from illness just fine She is on her feet doing well. Just needs dreamless sleep potion to keep away the nightmares.

We now own 69% Of the prophet. I have found a new editor...who will be sacking Rita and several others For inaccurate reporting. The Paper now will only print the facts. We will let people make up there own minds.

I hope you are all doing well say hello to lour friends for me.

Have a great Time at school!

Moony

P.S. Read the prophet today.

The Head line of the Prophet said it all!

_**No more inaccurate reporting**_

_This paper must apologize for recent bad reports by Miss Skeeter Most of all. She was sent to report on the happenings at Malfoy MANOR. The things Left unreported. All who were found at the Manor, Were marked Death Eaters in full Death eater uniform. Each wand tested had thrown unforgivable curses as there last mostly the AVADA KEDAVRA._

_Where Mrs Malfoys clothes were found there was her blood And semen from multiple men. We can not say for sure , But it seems to us since her body was not found it was a rescue attempt. She is most likely some where scared to death these people are looking for her. If this is True, we wish her a quick recovery and Safety. It does from this group meeting seem to say The Death eaters will no longer be tolerated By our Society, This Reporter Hopes this is true! It is time to stand up to this type of people and remove Bigotry and The things that allow dark lords to rise!_

_By James Standard_

_**Potter Industries**_

_**announces Were wolf cure**_

_Today in an unprecedented move Potter industries gave a press conference. The want all were wolves To know. For the betterment of all of us the are releasing This potion free of charge. They will also be offering jobs in new industry's Looking to the betterment of all. This is to include paid training and health care to begin. See below for locations._

_Hermiones mother wrote praising her little friends. Life in the Granger home has improved and it wonderfull._

_Draco's Letter from Gringotts informed him he was now the head of the Malfoy family. His father had not filed the paperwork or made out a new will, To oust Him from the family. He was going to have the Manor house destroyed As neither his mother or he was ever going to set foot in it again. He turned around and sent a letter to Amelia Bones Head of the DMLE, To Tear the place apart for any dark arts objects and destroy them. He wanted to build a new name for his family as one dedicated to the light. He was to present himself at Gringotts Saturday for the will reading. He ask his Best friend Harry Potter to accompany him!_

_At dinner that evening all students had been required to bring there pets. _

_One person from each house would be chosen to have there pet tested. Chosen by there head of house. A cat jumped from the staff table and before it hit the floor changed into Minerva McGonagle. She explained An Animagis could change at will If some animal were suspected of being one This spell would force them to there human form._

_Scabbers was going crazy in his cage. He truly was a cornered Rat. It seemed because of the racket he was making he was the first chosen._

_Because the Rat was running so much it was deemed he might get hurt. Ron gently laid scabbers on the teachers table so all could see And Professor Mcgonagal Performed the spell. SCABBERS immediately Began to transform! Snape Hit him with a powerful Stunner. His left arm exposed Showing the Dark mark. Snape sneered down at one of his Hogwarts tormentors. "Petigrew...How nice to see you again Peter. Headmaster, We should send for the Arours right away." Dumbledor hesitated just a bit. "Yes Yes Professor Queirell Do go call for us! _

_Not the stuttering fool they'll Never understand him..We don't." The one poses ed by Tom Riddle raised his wand and shot a strong red spell at him. Harry Batted it away. "Coward" Harry screamed. "Can't beat a first year! Try another. Come on"_

_He shot another Spell at Harry But he just batted it away and kept coming. "Not much on defense are you!" Harry was Goading him And Kept on coming. Quirell Shot spell after spell Harry just Got closer Raised his hand and the evil professors Purple turban flew off revealing The horrible visage Of Voldemort The Visage on the back of his head stopped all but Harry He reached the professor Took his hand Put it over Voldemorts Mouth And Said Shut up you weak fool! Quirells Head began to smoke and Harry let go. Looked at his hands like he didn't know what was going on. The professors Body was smoking slowly turning to dust! Neville Had A Camera And snapped a picture As the professor fell to the ground and exploded to dust The smoky visage of Voldemort Streaming away from the castle!_

_Petigrew Was awakening Harry spun around And hit him with another stunner Knocking him cold!The Headmaster Was Livid. "Mr Potter I will see you in my office, NOW! Mister Longbottom You will hand me that Camera!" "I'm sorry Headmaster This film will go to The arours with a copy to the Daily Prophet! Neville said Standing Tall! Hermione Had Already Called Madame Bones And the Profit They Had been on there way for ten Minutes. The Trio With Professor Snape Had Played both Dumbledor And Voldemort For fools exposing them both. Neither was happy Nor could they prove it was done. On top of it who would believe A first year smart enough to trick Dumbledor! At that moment Madame bones and five aurors walked in the room. Mr Potter, A miss Granger floo called us and said the school has one Peter Petigrew in custody." Peter was waking again,. Harry stunned him again. Turned To Madame Bones " Yes Madame Director, and according to my parents will he was there secret keeper. Would that mean he betrayed my parents?" Madame Bones was Stunned. "It would seem so Mister Potter. We will be looking into this Albus! Harry I will need you to come with me so we can get to the bottom of this!"_

_Harry just looked like an 11 year old dear in the headlights. He was a great actor. "Oh you'll want Nevilles camera Too It captured some of the action tonight" She looked over at Neville! Mister Longbottom you'll be joining us too! At this Albus Spoke up. "Madame Bones I can not allow students to leave the castle. They are after all my responsibility!"_

_She looked at him with Eyes as cold as ice. "ONE you seem not to live up too! Harry would please retrieve Miss Granger she'll becoming too. where she made the call! Albus I will be sending a team To examine everything. Tell your students to leave the Great Hall Quietly single File. It is closed until our investigation is compleate. This includes you house elves or anything else Is that Clear!" Albus to many names Dumbledor Looked defeated. "Crystal"_


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you all for the reviews._

_They are really inspiring_

_**The Ministry and the D.M.L.E**_

Harry, Hermione, and Neville went to the Ministry by floo in the 3 Broomsticks. They arrived Flanked by Aurors. Madame Bones, took them to her office. "Please have a seat. I've heard some amazing things about you Three. Is any of it true?" Harry perked up. "What have you Heard Madame Bones?" "I understand Mr Potter you can conjure a Corporal Patronis? Harry Smiled. "Both My self And Hermione can, Would you like to see them?" The Director looked at these to with total disbelief. "Yes I would with all you've done today do you think you could now?" Harry And Hermione Took out there wands, and Chanted in tandem. "Expecto-Patronum!" A golden Stag And Silver Doe, Pranced Around the office. When the stag Bent Its head to The Director She could feel the warmth. It was Like looking at pure Love. As She reached her hand out to touch it...The feeling washed over her Almost like Fire whiskey the first time you drink it. "Merlin I've never seen or heard of a patronis like that. And you are both just eleven? Harry Laughed. "Hermione turns 12 Tomorrow." Hermione looked at him with her nose scrunched up, "You Better Remember mister!" Madame Bones Laughed. "You two sound like an Old Married couple." They removed the disillusionment Charms From there rings. Harry said. "We are betrothed, and quite happy about it. We would prefer it wasn't common knowledge yet. So please don't let it leave this room." Madame Bones was shocked. "Its not legal to become betrothed until you are at least 13." Hermione retorted. "Unless you are bonded soul mates. Would you like to check. I'm Sure you know the spell." Madame Bones waved her wand over the teens and as sure as can be, there souls glowed Together. Even as they walked across the room from each other. Hermione said. "Now that we proved we are legal. How can we help you?" The three preteens told her everything they saw and did several times with out deviation. The lasts thing she asked them is if they knew what an emerires test was. Hermione Had heard of but wasn't sure. Madame Bones then explained it was a test of your magical core. She asked if they would mind taking it. Of course they said why not. So the left to the auror training area. On the back wall was a black sheild. Madame bones said "One at a time point you wand at it And Say Potem Your score will be above the shield." Neville went first. Pointed at the shield said potem. A bright white silver light shot out of his wand hit the shield, and the spell dissipated...His score read 1014 Mage.

Hermione did the same her score Read 1100 Mage.

Harry was up next his spell shot at the shield the light was blinding When His score was read he almost fainted 1675 High Mage Highest score on record.

As the score recorded in the ministry A light went off In Minister Fudges office. It showed the scores just recorded on the test along with there names and ages. He got up and headed for the Auror training room at a very fast clip ( his score was barely 500 and wizard). He needed these kids on his side now. Most importantly One Lord Harry Potter.

As He arrived at the Training room he found it empty, And Amelia was not in her office. He had heard what happened at Hogwarts and until now didn't believe it. Those scores For a first year were uncanny. He went to find out who was there magical Guardian. Longbottom he knew was Augusta Longbottom his paternal Grandmother and a force to be reckoned with. But the others...could he bring them under Ministry...better yet His control. When he got to the records office and told them the minors files he needed they didn't exist! He asked to check the Adult Files And there they were...Soul bonded and fully legally emancipated

He couldn't touch them. He called his enforcer Delores Umbridge. She said she could quietly eliminate the problem. Madame Bones told them it was to late to return to Hogwarts so took them to Westbridge Manor The bones family estate. There they would spend what should be a quiet night.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Of Dementors And Toads**_

It was after Midnight When the trio Finally got to bed In separate rooms. The Bones estate Was nice...A bit more modern than Potter Manor but still Classically Beautiful. Harry Awoke Shivering...It was unnaturally cold He jumped out oF bed One thought..DEMENTORS...Damn it was to early in the time line for this shit. He opened the door ran to Hermiones, Room no dementors he woke her quickly and said. "Come on" ran to Neville Did the same with him! Then Ran to Madame bones room Hanging over bed was a dementor beginning to perform the kiss. Madame Bones. Paralyzed in fear unable to move. Harry Had explained the charm to Neville but he had Never had time to try it. Well he was a Griffindor he would succeed Or die trying as one they incanted. "EXPECTO_PATRONUM! A silver bear, A silver doe, And a stag that looked like solid gold ran through the room. The Bear and the doe Herded the dementor away from Madame Bones. Then the Golden Stag Attacked It Lowered Its antlers and gored It. Threw it about the room. Tearing it to shreds. The little light that hung above Madame Bones Mouth receded Back into her she gasped. And sat upas she did Two more dementors entered through the window. Madame Bones watched in awe as the stag, doe and bear killed the two dementors. Harry closed the window and put up dementor wards. Then went to check on Madame Bones Pulled a large chunk of Honey dukes best And Handed the largest chunk to Madame Bones. All four sat in silence for ten minutes, Building back there strength. Madame Bones the consummate investigator Checked over the remains of the dementors. She found the control coins with the runes attached. Told the kids. "Lets get out of here!" Harry called out "Randy and 2 more!" Three Potter elves Popped in the room and popped them all to Potter Manor. They walked into the sitting room and collapsed On the sofas Hermione in Harry's arms. Madame Bones Looked at the three in awe. "You Kids don't do normal do you?"

Harry Laughed...Which broke the tension. "It seems fate doesn't give us much choice." and they all Laughed again. None of them would get back to sleep tonight. Madame Bones Pulled out the ministry Dementor controlers looked them over. "Theres only one person who handles these." Our Trio spoke Again in unison. "DELORES JANE UMBRIGE, Senior under secretary to the Minister of Magic! Death Eater sympathizer, BIGOT, AND TOAD IN HORRID PINK!' Madame Bones Laughed..."Well I hope she likes them she just made an attempted an assassination attempt on the head of the DMLE And the head of one ancient and noble His Betrothed And the Scion to an ancient house. I'm afraid she will not get away this time. Thanks to You Lord Potter, Scion Longbottom And the future Lady Potter...I think she sprung her own bear trap!"


	20. Chapter 20 Of Toads and traps

_**Traps For Toads**_

_**And Ministers**_

It was Narcissa Malfoy that came down first that morning. She was looking much better than the last time they saw her. Though a traces of the haughty aristocrat were gone. What was there was a Broken spirit still on the mend. She did something she had not done in her 13 years of marriage. She Hugged and cried on all three kids. Thanking each in turn for all they had done for her and Draco. Each of them said it was nothing any one else would not have done.

Madame Bones cut in asking "What the hell is going on?" Harry Turned to Narcissa And asked. "Mrs Malfoy...Do you want to be here for this?" I know it hurts you." She looked at Harry with tears in her eyes.

"Let me tell my part first. Then I can leave while you tell yours." Narcissa went through the whole thing Step by step. How her husband burst in her Room. Bound gagged and dragged her to the Parlor. Then how the death Eaters either took turn on her or forced two or three of them on her at a time. Then Suddenly how she was on the floor and a major battle broke out above her abd she was whisked to this house. Where Healers were brought in Both witches and Goblin all Female and very understanding. That since she had been here she was treated like a queen. After all she went through She had never felt so loved in her life. How these thre wrote to her every day. Just to see if they could help in any way. "I hope the pigs trhat did this spend eternity in Azkaban its to good for them. Amilia had taken perfect notes. Then the kids told why they went to save her All telling the same story. Except Neville He told her he had not gone it was Draco...But he was A consoling arm when they returned to Hogwarts. To say she was amazed was an under statement. Three First years took on 20 Death eaters Not only came out on top but finshed a rescue sge doubted her Auror corp could have done with no injuries. She would play this one very close to the vest for awhile! It would embarrass the entire Ministry. Her next line of questions we really only for Harry. Concerning How he knew of Petigrew. "It was in my Parents will signed by Albus Dumbledor. Would you like a copy Madame Bones?" Of course she said yes. This would bring down most of the government. The purebloods were not going to hold absolute Power much longer .Albus, Delores, Fudge, who knows where the information would lead.

The next thing almost had Her in tears Laughing. Fudge damage control with no help.

_**Boy who Lived**_

_**Head of DMLE**_

_**Missing presumed Dead**_

_Last night an attack on Amelia Bones estate _

_Left no clues, no bodies were found. Director Bones, Harry Potter and two friends. Were staying there for the night. Assailants _ unknown Broke into the Manor Home some time in the early morning hours.

All that was found were the remnants of torn black cloaks. said Minister Fudge. We will stop at nothing to bring the criminals who did this to justice.

After this he had no further comments.

Justin Belchly

Reporter

I guess I better get the kids together. And make a show at the ministry. This should be fun She thought! She called Harry in first. "Do you have sets of Aristocratic robes for all of us?" "No but its nothing that can't be quickly arranged." Harry answered. "Randy, Get every ones measurements Go to CardiffTo the very best Shop there I want knew robes and complete outfits shoes every thing Top of the line. Then go to the Potter vault at Gringotts. Bring back Matching jewelry For Hermione. And something Nice for Madame Bones. Get back as quickly as you can okay? Randy Looked up. "Any thing special for you sir?" Harry just said. "Surprise me. Oh And pepper up potion all around at breakfast."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Albus Out of the loop**_

Albus Dumbledor was sitting in his Office alone as usual, trying to figure out How things go so out of Hand. The purebloods were now down by half of the prominent family's, His support In the Wizengomot was getting thin. If Potter took his proxy back Albus would be short 5 votes of getting anything past. It was maddening. Where was his nice ply able weapon willing do die for the greater good. This Boy was unbelievably smart, Maybe more so than his mother. He mastered spells as if it were nothing. He is the only eleven year old to cast a patronus at all yet his was gold not Silver And almost solid. The Scuttle but at the ministry says he destroyed three dementors with it. He must subtly read the boys mind to see if he could be obliviated or controlled. Yet that mind is so sharp. His take over of his own accounts was also very troublesome. Who let him know About his parents will? Just to many questions. I need to go see his relatives and see if they couild have some in site.

Delores Umbridge, That muggle loving fool Potter and his friends are dead, bones out of the way. I should be able to get so much more done. We can rid the world of all the scum, and do our society right. Now if I can just get these obituaries finished they will be in the Prophet in the morning!

While Delores Whiles away the hours in her office, Contemplating the acquisition of the Potter fortune, And Laws that will not be blocked by That bitch Bones. 4 people are walking in The Ministry Back Door. About to change Delores life forever.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Back at Hogwarts**_

Draco Was reading the Prophet, Knowing the ministry, This is just what Friends of His father Would want. He Know had The Malfoy Proxies To give out. Even as Head of house he couldn't take His seat on the wizengomot Until he turned 20. Its Saturday Morning. Most of the group is out. I've Seen first hand what Potter can do. It's Time to redeem the Name of Malfoy! I've now pledged to the light.

Well there maybe a few old friends in slytherin that, still want to follow the money. Its time to let out My inner slytherin, My God father is Severus, He is head of the house of snakes. I better go see him after breakfast!

Ron Weasley, Had read the paper To...Ginny was betrothed to that prick Potter. He's dead with no other family. They could claim it all through Ginny.

He was thinking life just got good. He was writing his family of all the kids in the house of snakes were telling him. Being The first Weasley Snake could be a good thing.

Hannah Abbot was in tears, She liked Neville she didn't know how much. But it looked like he was gone.

She had her dreams just like any little girl did. She knew the days she dream t of meeting Harry Potter.

You could tell even at 11 he was forever off the market. Neville on the other Hand...when she rode the train sitting next to him. He radiated Power just like Harry had. They talked about every thing. He made her feel safe. Malfoy I have a feeling His match will not be here till next year. He has power, but its just no as strong as it could be. If he had chosen a different path...the world would take much longer to heal from what is coming.

Draco is leaving, I better follow. "DRACO!" Hannah screamed as she tried to catch up. The boy always walked with purpose. He stopped and turned. His words were learning to be softer now but still held his pureblood past. "wait..up" Hannah panted as she reached him they were stopped by a small alcove, before either could speak they heard a whimper. Looking in the Alcove was a small red head Crying.

Susan Bones, read the paper...all her family was gone...Now she was all alone. Draco reached out Took her in his arms and let her cry. In doing so they healed each other. As Susan calmed a bit. Draco spoke to her gently, "Your Aunt was with Potter. We all saw him take on you know who the other day. There is no way they didn't win. I'll bet they show up here soon totally victorious! but since you think your alone! I Draco Malfoy, Head of the house Of Malfoy Take Susan Bones as my protectorate she is now part and parcel of the house of Malfoy, Which is Brothered to the house of Potter, As such you are under the potter Protection also. Just say yes Susan. We need you! As part of the light!" Draco showed her the patch on his robes He was telling the truth.

With watery eyes Susan Bones Joined the family!

Draco Called for Dobby!


	23. Chapter 23

_**Crumbling **_

Ministry for Magic, Press conference. This Is the WWN take you now to Delores Umbridge Who will tell us about the loss, Of Madame Bones and her Party.

"HEM-HEM " "Thank you wizards and witches, it is with a heavy heart ...that I come to you today! We have just filed The death Certificates For Madame Amelia Bones, Harry James Potter, Neville Thomas Longbottom, And Hermione Jean Granger." The las said with a sneer." The Head of the DMLE, were she served with Distinction, helping us all feel Safe in our homes and lives. The best investigator, Honest and true! Who always did the right thing! She will Be missed." (4 people are standing disillusioned at the side of the hall watching) "Three children that held th promise for a better world, also lost to us. Let Us have a moment of silence in there honor! The hall took A gasp as Amelia Bones, Harry, Neville, And Hermione stood behind Delores appearing from no where! Amelia Placed magic suspending cuffs on Delores And stepped forward. Witches and Wizards as you can plainly see the rumors of our deaths are lies, Perpetrated by Delores Umbridge And Cornelius Fudge...They are both being charged with attempted assassination On a government official, My self, The attempted Murder of these three children Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, And Hermione Granger. With an ongoing investigation, I'm sure more charges will follow. We also can confirm The supposed attack on Malfoy Manor was a rescue Of One Narcissa Malfoy, Who was being Gang raped before she was to be killed...By a group of active Death Eaters. A battle ensued Were three 11 year old children. And A Hogwarts professor . Severous Snape, retrieved Mrs. Malfoy. And took her to an undisclosed location until they deem it safe for her to travel. I have her sworn statements, and those of all parties involved.

We come to Anton Dolohov...A marked Death Eater. He is wanted for rape...attempted Rape, attempted murder, and use of unforgivable curses. Consider him armed and dangerous. There is a 20,000 thousand galleon reward that has been posted for him dead or alive. And a 10,000 Galleon reward for any marked Death eater. We will not have this war again. I am calling an emergency meeting of the Wizengomot this afternoon at 1. All members are required to report at that time. Thank You!"

Four ministry Owls entered Hogwarts At ten Am one To Severus Snape, One to Draco Malfoy, One to Albus Dumbledor, and one to Minerva McGonagal. Each with a summons to appear Before the Wizengomot At 1pm that same day.

Draco went to the new DADA teacher and told him he needed to be there too as he was assigning him his proxies.

One pm Main Wizengomot Court room 1 Was packed as Albus Dumbledor walked in last and went to take his seat as Chief Warlock. Two aurors flanked him. Madame bones was in his seat. He had no idea what was happening. The aurors placed magic restraining cuffs on him and led him from the chamber. Madame Bones called the chamber to order.

The Minister for magic was brought in. He was seated and chained. The court reporter read a list of over 150 charges.

He was administered verita serum and confessed that all these had been true.

Since no more evidence was needed he was sent to Azkaban with 17 life terms.

Delores Umbridge was Brought in.

She had a list of 200 charges

again under veritaserum she admited they were all true. She was sentenced to the veil!

Peter Petigrew was brought in. He actually did the right thing and told of how Albus had suggested that he be the secret keeper For the Potters and cast the charm.

He admitted to killing the muggles!

And much much more!

He was sentenced to 12 life terms in Azkaban!

Sirius Black was then brought before the court.

He was given his freedom a heart felt appology and 2 million galleons for his false imprisonment.

Albus Dumbledor Was brought before the court.

He was charged with complicity In the deaths of the Potters.

(The wards at Privet drive had been examined)

He was charged with causing child abuse the wards at privet drive had mean made to cause their nephew as much pain as possible with out actually killing him and bore the magic signature of one Albus Dumbledor.

It was found that Molly Weasly was under the imperious charm When she signed the Marriage contract between Harry and Generva.

It was found that he had falsified the prophesy concerning the Potter so he could acquire the Potters as vassals to him. Thus control there fortune and the proxies for there seats.

There were over 200 more crimes.

Albus Dumbledor was sentenced to the veil.

The emergency powers act was set to keep magical Brittan running until new leadership could be found.

Madame Amelia Bones was made temporary minister for Magic.

Rufus Scrimgeoir Head of DMLE

The final section of the court was awarding several

orders of Merlin

Hermione Granger was awarded

Order of Merlin third class For discovery of the werewolf cure.

Order of Merlin second class. For her help in the rescue of Mrs Malfoy. And the resulting removal of 19 death eaters.

Draco Malfoy

Order of Merlin second class. For his help in the rescue of Mrs Malfoy. And the resulting removal of 19 death eaters.

Severous Snape,

Order of Merlin second class. For his help in the rescue of Mrs Malfoy. And the resulting removal of 19 death eaters.

Harry Potter,

Order of Merlin second class. For his help in the rescue of Mrs Malfoy. And the resulting removal of 19 death eaters.

The three eleven year olds Are now the youngest Order of MerLin recipients in the history magical Brittan!


	24. Chapter 24

_**Third year**_

Minerva McGonagle Was Headmistress Since the removal Of Dumbledor. Education At Hogwarts Had improved dramatically.

Severus was still potion master...though he changed Dramatically as did his classes. 80% of his students now qualified for NEWT level classes, and all his classes were fun and enjoyed by all.

Remus was a fantastic DADA teacher. With Harry helping tutor those that were having trouble. No one got less than exceeds expectation in that class.

Sirius after a years recuperation from his years in Azkaban was a fantastic transfiguration teacher.

The three teachers had finally buried the hatchet and were fast friends. Although they did play good natured pranks on each other.

Harry and Hermione Maintained the top two slots in there year and were taking owls a year early.

Draco and Neville interchanged For third and fourth place all the time. Hannah and Neville were now officially a couple As were Susan Bones and Draco!

The only stain on the school was Ron Weasley. He was always in trouble, Causing fights almost daily.

The house of snakes couldn't stand him...he had no friends.

Even Crabbe and Goyle had come around Crabbe was seeing a hufflepuff while Goyle was dating Cho Chang.

The only thing that needed to be done was spring Pettigrew from Azkaban...so they could finish off Voldemort!


	25. Chapter 25

_**The Truth of**_

_**Salazar**_

The chamber of secrets had never been opened in this time line. Harry Had thought about it So finally He decided To go down to the chamber. He told Severus about it. Even in the last time line it was never properly explored.

So Harry, Severus, Remus, And Sirius went to Moaning myrtles Bathroom to open the chamber.

Harry opened the sink entrance And they all slid down. They made there way to the snake door. Harry opened it. As they stepped in side they were all amazed at the size and beauty of the chamber.

Harry thought it was time to talk to the snake. Remus readied the Roosters in case they were needed.

Harry called the snake in parceltounge.

It came out just as it had in the other time line, But didn't attack. The Basilisk and Harry talked for half an hour. It had its outer eye covering in place as not to hurt anyone.

It turned out her name Selly, and was Salazars pet.

She was there as defense if any one attacked the castle and protect the students. She was really a very good natured snake. She told Harry of Salazrs private office inside her private chamber.

The four friends entered and it was lined with books papers and Salazars Portrait. Harry reached up and touched it. Salazars Portrait woke up.

"Who art ye?" Harry shook his head. "Harry Sir, Harry Potter, and This is Professor Snape, Head of your house, This Id professor Lupin Head of griffndor, And professor Black our Transfiguration teacher." The portrait Looked and nodded to each in turn. "Well met all Of ye. What of my school?"

The four talked for hours on end. Until he was asked why he thought muggle borns deserved not to be trained. "I never said or wrote that! I wanted them brought into Schooling earlier, so they would be frightened And far behind their piers. I my self was muggle born. Please move this portrait back to the hall of the Founders." The portrait Explained where the hall was, As none of them had ever heard of it. They shrunk the portrait and moved it to Snapes office, Until they could open the hall of the founders. They called the house elves to move all the books to the restricted section of the library until they could be examined and cataloged.


	26. Chapter 26

_**The Hall of the**_

_**Founders**_

The curse breakers from Gringotts were brought in to open the Chamber of the Founders. Once opened the original offices and Private chambers were found. The wealth of Lost spells and history was astounding. Everyone in the wizarding world was trying to get to come and see the newest information and see the chamber. The school of course couldn't let that happen. The few that did come were disrupting classes, And causing trouble.

The few of the pure blood faction left had tried to destroy some of Salazars writings. The only ones available though were copies, The originals were back in the chamber of secrets along with all rare school originals.

The history of the Wizengomot were found, they were not followed and were never to made by blood alone. Salazar Being muggle born and, one of the original signers, He never would stand for it.

It was changing minds and hearts, all over the country as the Prophet was publishing the writings of the founders daily.

Harry spent many hours with the founders, Learning many Long forgotten Spells, They taught him wards, defenses, so much that had been lost.

He new the time was coming to release Peter From Azkaban...Knowing he would head straight to his Master. Only there were far fewer death eaters for him to return too. The reward for Marked death easters Had Brought in another one hundred fifty five of there number. The Potter trust, Was more than happy to pay the bounty. Greyback was the last werewolf Left in the Brittan. The only one that did not want to be cured. He was finally hunted down by the hit wizards, Durring the battle he infected two of them, but was brought down and died in a pool of his own blood. Harry had told Madame bones the plan. He had also honed his own Skills so he would know where Tom was at all times. He had to be returned to his body to be finished. Only 5 people, Knew the truth of Harry's scar, They would all be coming along, For the final Battle.

So they went to Azkaban. Harry would lighten the anti animagus wards on his cell so they would suddenly fall. He even left a port key that a death eater would find and could activate on the shore, It was keyed to the dark mark.

Two days after he visited Azkaban the ward fell Peter escaped with one person they hadn't counted on, Bellatrix Lestrange was on the loose too!


	27. Chapter 27

_**The stinging scar**_

Harry knew this was coming, After finding Out about Dumbledors interference With his family. The wards were removed and new ones set by the Goblins. Uncle Vernon was loosing weight, Dudley was no longer a bully, Aunt Petunia Had actually hugged Him and cried when he showed up at the door. It was like life would have been without Dumbledor. He couldn't blame his family.

Dudley was the biggest surprise, He was all over Harry, Asking about his school, his adventures, And getting him to show him magic. Harry Gave each of them a watch, that was a port key to Potter manor.

"Uncle Vernon, make sure each of you wears this all the time. Voldemort is still out there. If you think its any kind of danger push down on the face and say Potter. You will be instantly taken to my home. The ride can be a bit bumpy but you will be safe. I know you really do not like magic, but this is one to keep you alive.' Harry said and Vernon chuckled. "can we all try it now Harry, I never saw your place. It would be nice to see how your doing." Harry was gob smacked to say the least, He took a minute to think about it. Looked at his Uncle with a smile. "Okay lets go. Every one take hands take a deep breath." Harry turned and they all vanished. It was a bit rough ride for his family. But they made it. Vernon was the worst affected, "What was that?" It was the first sound like the old Vernon, but Harry understood remembering his first time. "Its called aperation it does take some getting use too. You all did well though most people vomit the first time.'" Dudley Laughed "Guess I know how they feel on star trek now?" They all broke out laughing. Harry had totally Forgotten it was July 31, As he walked with his family to the main Parlor. Everyone jumped out screaming "Suprise" It was the only thing he could understand with everyone wishing him Happy Birthday. This was thought up between the Dursleys and Hermione. He now truly had his family it brought tears to his eyes Of course That is when the Weasly twins chimed in..."Oh my" fred

" We made" George

"the HERO" Fred

"CRY" George

Harry just looked at them and started laughing.

The music started every one was dancing having a good time, He looked in the eyes of Hermione. "You...you set this whole thing up?" She Buried Her head in his chest. "Me, My mom, and your Aunt Petunia. We thought this is really the first time we could finally be a family. So we kind of planned to keep the family here for the week. You know a get to really know each other? None of us but me and you really do." she gave that little smile twirling her hair.

Harry had a smile and one word "Brilliant" And then his eyes bugged out as he looked across the dance floor Dudley was dancing with, he looked again. "DAPHINE AND DUDLEY!" he swung Hermione around to see, she said. "Oh my Goodness!' Dudley and Daphine danced over to them as Dudley Said. "Harry...I have to be here more, you have the most beautiful Girls in the world here." Harry laughed. "Be careful some of these are the powerful witches in the world!, But yes they are BEAUTIFUL TOO!"

Daphine Slapped Harry on the shoulder "You Have yours, Potter, At least we might catch some of that Potter magic through your cousin." Dudley was blushing like crazy. The party went long into the night. After everyone left after having a great time. They all went to bed. Hermione was Sleeping with Harry...her parents knew the bond wouldn't let them do anything until Harry turned sixteen.  
Harry didn't get the dream like he had before, but he could feel the attack, Hermione held him...And Harry returned the attack , He pounded through Voldemorts Defenses, he ripped into his mind. Voldemort tried in vain to break the connection. Harry took all his memories, tearing and destroying as he went.

Bellatrix was beside her self. The shade they had just killed a magical child to bring Voldemort Half way back Wads screaming in absolute Agony, It was thrashing Breaking its own bones. Voldemort had never known such pain. It was worse than the cruciatus curse, His mind was in total torture, It was torturing him as if every torture he had done was revisiting him at one time. Only One word came from his Mouth, "POTTER"He screamed over and over again, Nightmares The minds he himself had destroyed all the joy he felt in his bending the world to his will. Every torture every small pain was all visited on him at once, Then Harry exited, He planted one thought in Voldemorts head. "This is the easiest I will give you!"

Blood was pouring from Voldemorts mouth.. he barely squeaked Out "I don't think, I'll ever try that again. I will have my vengeance!"


	28. Chapter 28

_**The triwizard tournament**_

Everything happened the same up too the first task. Except Salazar informed Harry Parceltounge was all lizards including Dragons, he told him to try talking to the dragon first. So that is what Harry did, The other champions went out fought there dragons. It was now Harry's turn. He walked out confidently, Stood as Salazar had taught him. Allowed The dragon to look him over. Then in a calm voice spoke to the dragon. "Sweet Lady, I come not to hurt you But to remove an offending object from your nest." Then dragon looked him over. "Why then was I brought here, the meat disturbed my nest!"

He looked at the dragon It is for a stupid contest in which I was forced to compete...I am sorry for there foolishness great lady. Would you rather I remove the object or would you like a little fun!" She looked at Harry and said "I would take you for a fly but the chained me." Harry waved his hand and The chain became like butter. "Try it now!" Harry exclaimed.

The dragon said, "lets fly speaker" The dragon lowered her self Harry gently climbed on And they took to the skys, They flew around for about ten minutes, The dragon set down. Harry got Down Picked up the golden egg and walked in to the med tent, Before he entered he thanked the dragon and told her he hoped she would be treated better.

The second task was even easier, Since he knew just where the hostages were he flew his firebolt to just above the village A quick bubble head charm dove down pulled up Hermione the jumped on the fire bolt and flew back to shore slowly. When fluer was pulled from the lake he went and rescued Gabriel. He still beat Victor and Cedric Back with both rescues!

The third task was fun to, He used a cutting spell And was to the trophy in minutes Cedric would not die this time. He grabed the cup and was gone. The only thing is he knew where he was going. SO did the DMLE He hit the ground and waited for Wormtail, He let him stun him or thats what Wormtail thought.

Remus, Sirius, And half the DMLE were waiting disillusioned for the show Rune wards had been Set ready to be activated As soon as Voldemort got his followers there, harry allowed himself to be chained to Tom Riddles fathers Grave stone, He waited the cauldron was set. Wormtail Began the ritual,

He levitated the bone!

"Bone of the father you will resurrect your son"

Then he cut off his left hand

"Flesh of the servant willingly given You will bring life to your master."

He came to Harry Cut a V in his left arm took the blood in a vial. Poured it in the cauldron!

"Blood of the enemy" Harry placed a silencing charm on him. Harry continued "Willingly given To resurrect your foe!" then he stunned worm tail and called the remnants of Voldemorts Followers. As he stood and said "robe ME!" Harry just asked him. "Why?" Voldemort was pissed to say the least his followers Just appeared And all were stunned to the ground. A shield then flashed up around them. Harry threw the fools wand at him and said. Its time to end this Tom! Bow before we duel" Harry made Voldemort bow and never used his wand, he held him like that for a few minutes All His followers were bound and port keyed to cells in the ministry!

Then Harry released him and said, "Ready Tom"

Voldemort cried out "crucio" and the spell hit harry, and Harry Laughed. "Did you really think that would work, try something else TOM!" Voldemort tried to aperate he didn't move. "Scared TOM?"

this was Harry was waiting for. Voldemort howled "AVADA_KADAVRA" at the same moment Harry said "Mosmorda-mordmora "

"time slowed A bright white light intersected with Voldemorts Green Bright lights flew from the center where the spells joined The flew over the world hit every person with the mark and they drooped dead.

Voldemort tried and tried to break his spell it kepy coming closer and closer the light stopped And the white spell pushed back the green A light from Harrys forehead Black as night impacted with Voldemort Black light came from Nagini. As the snake split where her heart would be. Black smoke came out of Voldemort His body shriveled His last word screamed before he died At Last. "POTTER!"


	29. Chapter 29

_**Epilogue**_

With the final Battle finished. Harry and Hermione worked the two weeks until there owls. Until then they read and worked a small revision schedule. Spent time at their favorite tree by the lake. It was one of these times, that Ron Weasley approached the couple. "Hey Potter, you really are a glory hound aren't You. That whole bit in the prophet About that battle in little Hangleton, you just paid to have that done. No way you the skinny git you are Be..." Ron was silenced with just a wave of his hand. Harry got in Rons face he was tired of the Bloody Prat. "Look Weasel...do you possibly think I enjoyed having my parents murdered, being stuck with this stupid scar on my face, Having A crazy Dark wizard trying to kill me since before I was born. I figure away to finally destroy the fool, for the good of every one, And you in that tiny Pea brain of yours. Think I did all this for fun to get more fame. You are Totally foolish! If you knew me at all, you would know I hate fame, I hate being stared at all the time. I never get a minutes peace. Its not fun fool!

Harry left him standing there, glue to the spot for an hour before the spell would wear off!That night in the room of requirement, Harry And Hermione were talking. "Hermione, I know we said we wanted to live out our school years again. But I've been thinking. Lets take our knewts this summer and take our families On an extended Vacation. Spend A couple of normal years out and away. Then get married and Have some kids?' What do you say?" Hermione bit Her lip in thought. "I thought I wanted the Two more years here, but after Ron today Your right. Lets finish up and have some fun. After all you've been through you deserve it. When we get home I'll call Mom and Dad, You tell the Dursleys. Before we leave School you tell the others here."

And thats what they Did.

Hermione of course Set all the records on her owls, Harry missed one question on ancient runes so he would have beat the record too he was down by one point.

They prepared for Two weeks to take their Newt exam at the ministry. Again they scored the highest recored scores and this time they tied.

They were on vacation For 3 years.

Draco and Susan joined them when not in school. As Did Neville and Hannah, Dudley and Daphine, The rest of the family tagged along. They had more fun and learned more, on the trip.

At the end of that they all came home to London. Harry and Hermione decided it was time to marry, as did Draco and Susan, And Dudley and Daphine. So they made it a triple wedding twice. Once for there muggle friends that knew nothing of magic. And one for every one else. They all married on Halloween, to give Harry one good memory of it.

'Two years latter all three ladies we pregnant.

The Potters first child was BOY, James Draco Potter. The Malfoys had a girl Lilly Hermione Malfoy,

the Dursleys Had a boy Metamophimagas that couldn't control his hair color. Vernon Harry Dursley.

They all lived within kilometer of each other. Harry had given Both of the others some property On the Potter land. Vernon and Petunia, Having finally accepted magic Took over the cottage in Godrics Hollow. Vernon worked for Potter industries On the muggle side...really because Harry bought Grunnings. He was now vice president in charge of quality control...He really didn't like his old job.

Hermione was an activist For magical rights of all!

She now understood why House elves bonded but they shouldn't be mistreated and should be part of the family.

Draco was training in Potter industries potions lab and advancing quickly.

Dudley also worked for Harry in the technology for wizards department, He made sure everything worked the same as it did for muggles.

Susan and Daphine were house wives and happy!

The only unhappy person, Was Ron Weasley he was a stocker for Weasley Wizarding Wheezys!

Fred and George wouldn't let him near customers.

Harry had invested the start up money for the shop. So Fred and George were doing great.

Remus married Tonks they had teddy just as before but the also had a little girl two years latter Andromeda After her mom.

Sirius was the last to marry, he finally got up the nerve and dated Amelia Bones for a year before asking her, she did say yes but as of this time had no children.

Life was good, the second time around!

THE END


End file.
